De anillos y otras cosas
by Once L
Summary: One-shot. - Con esto, Aomine estaba molesto. No había duda. ¡Kagami era un maldito idiota! - Ligero Shonen Ai.


**Titulo: **De anillos y otras cosas.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket.

**Personajes: **Aomine Daiki y Himuro Tatsuya. Kagami Taiga también.

**Género: **Romance entre líneas.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai entre líneas. Aomine/Kagami.

**Resumen: **Con esto, Aomine estaba molesto. No había duda. ¡Kagami era un idiota!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket es y siempre será de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**25/10/12.**

Aomine va de regreso a Touou en el tren luego de estar toda la tarde en Seirin con Tetsu y Kagami.

Va sentado en uno de los asientos mientras el tren se llena más y más. Aún le faltan un par de estaciones para bajarse por lo que busca algo en lo que distraerse o de lo contrario se dormirá y se le pasará la estación en la que debe bajarse.

Y entonces, algo delante de él atrae su atención.

_"¿Hah?"._

Sus ojos se centran en ese objeto. Es un anillo, pero contrariamente a lo que se puede esperar, esta persona no lo lleva puesto en ninguno de sus dedos sino que lo trae en una cadena que cuelga de su cuello.

_"Cómo él". —_piensa Daiki, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al pensar inevitablemente en cierto pelirrojo idiota.

—¿Bonito, cierto?

—¿Eh?

Al escuchar esa voz alza su vista, viendo al dueño de éste. No hay duda, se ha dado cuenta de que miraba fijamente su anillo.

—Aunque me temo que no es de plata, lo siento.

Sus palabras por alguna razón molestan a Aomine. De todos modos no es como si hubiera pensado en robarle el anillo. Sólo lo estaba viendo porque le recordó a alguien, eso mismo le dice.

—Se parece mucho al anillo que tiene un conocido mío. Es más, él también lo lleva colgado en el cuello.

Al escucharlo decir eso, sonríe.

—¿Taiga, cierto?

—¿Eh? —si se sorprende es porque esta persona a dicho el nombre de Kagami y no porque no entienda de qué le habla.

El de cabellos negros se lo aclara.

—Kagami Taiga, ¿lo conoces, no? Tú eres Aomine Daiki, ¿cierto?

—Cómo es que tú...

Himuro se encoge tranquilamente de hombros. Conoce muy bien a Daiki, Atsushi le ha contado muchas cosas sobre él.

—Supongo que todo el mundo reconocería al as de la Generación de los Milagros si lo tuvieran enfrente.

Aomine no sabe quién es esta persona y ciertamente no le importa que sepa de él, lo que lo fastidia y lo intriga un poco es que sepa sobre la luz de Tetsu. Se lo pregunta, entonces.

—¿Y cómo es que tú conoces a Kagami, eh? —revelando su tono de voz cierta molestia que no puede ocultar.

—Ah, eso...! Es porque soy muy cercano a Taiga, soy una persona muy importante para él, ¿sabes? Por eso es que ambos llevamos nuestros anillos colgados del cuello, ¿ves? —se lo muestra mejor—. Si te fijas bien, verás que es el mismo diseño.

Aomine piensa en eso.

¿Muy cercano e importante para Kagami? ¿Alguien que lo llama por su nombre, y que incluso comparte el mismo anillo con él?

¿Quién es está persona y por qué de pronto se siente molesto y con los músculos tan tensos? Con ganas de patear algo.

Como puede, trata de preguntarle aquello que ha venido a su mente.

—¿Kagami y tú son...?

—¡Oh, lo siento! —le interrumpe y se disculpa de inmediato al ver a dónde han llegado—. Tengo que bajarme aquí, esta es mi estación, nos vemos.

—¡Oye, espe...!

Y sin dejarle decir nada más o escucharlo, el de cabellos negros se abre paso entre la gente para bajar del tren.

Daiki se queda con las palabras en la boca y frustrado al no saber si Kagami y él son algo más que amigos, aunque está seguro que sabe la respuesta por lo que se enoja un poco más.

Ahora y por alguna razón en la que no quiere ahondar, gracias, quiere matar a Kagami.

Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer si sigue alegándose del lugar en el que el idiota está. La única opción que se le ocurre es llamarlo a su móvil, sin importarle que aún vaya en el tren y toda la gente lo escuche gritarle, porque sí, no se contendrá, está molesto y furioso con él así que lo llama.

—¿Sí?

—¡Hey, Kagami idiota! ¿Me puedes decir con quién diablos compartes anillos y es tan importante para ti, imbécil?

Del otro lado de la línea, Kagami no sabe qué es lo que pasa ni por qué Aomine le está gritando. Eso, y de qué le está hablando.

—¿A-Aomine? ¿De qué rayos estás...? -y como es de esperarse al ser él, consigue alterarlo en cuestión de segundos y que también le grite—. ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando, bastardo!

—¡Ah, ahora resulta que no lo sabes, eh! ¡Qué conveniente!

—¡Pues no, no lo sé! ¡Explícate, idiota!

—¿Pues con cuántas personas compartes anillos?

—¿Anillos?

—¡Sí, anillos! —le repite molesto, cansado de todo eso—. ¡Pero sabes qué... ese imbécil y tú pueden irse al diablo! ¡No me importa!

—¡Si a ti no te importa, a mí que no sé de qué rayos me hablas, tampoco, Aomine idiota!

—¡Bastardo!

Y sin querer escuchar más, ambos terminan con aquella llamada.

_"¡Maldición! ¡Ese idiota, lo golpearé en cuanto lo vea!"._

Los músculos de Aomine se tensan más y su mirada bien podría matar a alguien. ¡Odia al estúpido de Kagami!

Lo odia, por compartir un anillo con aquel tipo y al parecer, ser muy cercanos.

_"¡Mierda!". —_gruñe por lo bajo al ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta las puertas. Su estación es la siguiente.

¿Por qué rayos Kagami jamás le dijo que había alguien así en su vida? Gracias a eso, ahora está enfadado y molesto, se podría decir que hasta celoso y decepcionado pero no, ¿por qué diablos iba a estar él celoso de que el idiota de Kagami saliera con alguien más? ¡Ni que le gustará o algo así!

—¡Estúpido Kagami! —vuelve a decir al detenerse el tren, abrirse las puertas y bajar.

De verdad que esa se la iba a pagar en cuanto lo viera, y muy caro. De eso se encargaba sin falta él.

**Fin.**

* * *

Aomine/Kagami me gusta mucho, he de confesar. Y he comenzado a tratar de escribir sobre ellos, así que me disculpo por el Occ que esto puede contener y en especial sobre la participación de Himuro.

Me gusta el Aomine celoso aunque no sea consciente de eso al 100% y a un Kagami un tanto despistado y sin saber de qué le habla el otro, pero claro, cómo iba a saber él que Aomine se había encontrado o se estuviera refiriendo a Himuro.

En fin. Espero en un futuro cercano escribir algo más "físico" entre estos dos. Mientras tanto, muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


End file.
